


Access

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Cosmosphere Silliness, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lyner gets an idea and it backfires... kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _For a prompt - "Lyner/Ayatane: Ayatane's cosmosphere - His mother was a reyvateil, after all." A longer, less silly version of this is likely to be written, since I've been playing with the idea myself for ages._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted ??? (awhile ago)

Lyner, if nothing else, was persistent. And when staring down a somewhat surprised and confused Dive Shop operator, that did not change at all.

"But you're both men," the shop operator said for what had to be the sixth time.

"His mother was a Reyvateil," Lyner insisted. "He's..."

"Lyner," Ayatane interrupted, reaching to guide Lyner back from the somewhat confrontational stance he'd taken. "It's generally impossible for Reyvateil characteristics to be passed on to a normal male child.

"However," he continued as he turned to look at the attendant, slowly forming a smile, "we'd appreciate it if we could just give it a try. To satisfy Lyner's curiousity. We'll pay, of course."

The attendant sighed and nodded, stepping aside so that both men could access the equipment.

Less than a minute later, there was only darkness.

"Ayatane?"

"I'm here," Ayatane replied. And he was - just like he always was when Lyner called out for him, which had become increasingly common since Ayatane had returned, claiming that his existence had been tied to the tower and that he was now a stable being.

"The Binary Field..." Lyner noted, searching for something else to say. "I thought you might have a cosmosphere."

Chuckling, Ayatane shook his head. "I don't have any songs to craft or deeper feelings that need to be unlocked. And I trust you. Though..." He looked around once. "I am surprised that I'm able to access this place. Considering..."

Lyner winced and nodded. "Do you want to go back?"

"Not at all," Ayatane replied quickly. "Lady Shurelia has told me all about the games that can be played here. We should start one."

The look on Lyner's face, Ayatane decided, was priceless, and only spurred him on more.

"It looks like she's been writing quite a few new ones, as well," Ayatane continued, closing his eyes as he accessed the titles. "She really seems to like cute stories..."

"Can't you just make up something yourself?" Lyner moaned. "Her stories..."

"Can't be that bad," Ayatane said quickly. "I'll just pick one at random and we'll give it a try. If it doesn't work out, I can just stop running it."

Hesitantly, Lyner nodded. He hadn't been quite sure if he could have dealt with Ayatane having an actual cosmosphere, so perhaps this was for the better...

Though, in hindsight, picking a game that turned out to be a romance hadn't been the best of ideas. Especially when the rush of emotions carried out into the real world, leaving them both a little surprised. And a little not-surprised-at-all.

(Not as downright surprised as the Dive Shop operator, however, but that's another story...)


End file.
